James S Potter n'est pas un Potter pour rien
by Marine.v.23
Summary: James Sirius Potter rentre en septième année à Poudlard. Depuis trois ans il s'est fixé un but, un peu comme celui que son grand-père avait fixé bien avant lui : séduire la plus jolie fille de l'école, de son point de vue. Seulement il n'a jamais réussi à l'atteindre. Mais il ne désespère pas et il est même convaincu que cette année sera la bonne.
1. Prologue

James Sirius Potter se leva tôt se matin là. Cela était d'ailleurs vraiment étonnant car même compte tenu de la date, il avait pour habitude de se lever le plus tard possible. C'était un premier septembre, et comme chaque année depuis ses onze ans il se rendrait avec ses parents, son frère Albus et sa sœur Lily à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le train qui l'emmènerait dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie : Poudlard.

Seulement, cette année était différente des autres : c'était sa septième année. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était son dernier premier septembre en tant qu'étudiant. En ayant cette pensée, James ressenti un nœud dans le ventre. Poudlard était sa deuxième, non plutôt troisième maison en comptant le Terrier, et il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. Cependant il se dit que ça serait sans doute sa plus belle année. Il avait entreprit, avec son cousin Louis et sa cousine Roxane qui étaient tout deux de la même année que lui, de doubler le nombres de farces qu'ils feraient durant l'année car bien évidemment, ces trois là étaient connus à Poudlard comme étant les élèves les plus farceurs et de ce fait les plus populaires. Devaient-ils ça au fait que le père de Roxane, Georges et leur oncle Ron tenaient plusieurs boutiques de farces et attrapes dans le pays ? Sûrement.

De plus James était depuis sa sixième année le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, maison à laquelle il appartenait fièrement. Il ne fallait pas oublier que cette année il serait également, d'après lui, LE plus beau et sexy étudiant de l'école. Il est vrai que James était un jeune homme relativement mignon qui savait user de son charme avec le gente féminine. Il était plutôt grand et fin avec une musculature sculptée et entretenue par le quidditch. Il avait hérité de la chevelure de son père, à savoir très ébouriffée, en ayant cependant une teinte légèrement plus clair. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient marron et légèrement plus foncés que ceux de sa mère. Pour son visage, beaucoup de membres de sa famille aimaient dire que c'était un parfait mélange de ses parents. James était sûr qu'en étant populaire et excellent (toujours selon lui) au quidditch, plus aucune fille ne lui résisterait et qu'il pourrait assurément s'amuser de ce côté-ci durant l'année.

Mais en attendant il devait boucler sa valise et descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner sinon sa mère allait commencer à s'énerver et c'était bien une des dernières choses que James souhaitait. Ginny Potter était connu pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité mais également pour tenir de sa mère, Molly Weasley, qui avait un tempérament de feu et que bon nombre de sorciers évitaient de contrarier, y compris son mari.

Sa mère était déjà entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner et son père lisait son journal quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Ginny se retourna en l'entendant arriver :

« Bonjour chéri, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà levé ?

-J'étais réveillé et comme je n'avais pas tout à fait fini ma valise j'ai préféré me lever directement, répondit-il tout en faisant une bise à sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt le stresse de ta dernière année qui t'a tiré du lit ? » Le taquina son père

James lui tira la langue, s'installa à sa place et commença à déjeuner.

Son frère et sa sœur arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air surpris et son frère qui était de bonne humeur préféra lui lancer une pique :

« Tiens déjà debout, étonnant. Il devait y avoir une jolie fille dans la maison pour que tu te lèves aussi tôt, non ?

-La ferme, et je t'emmerde Al.

-JAMES ! » Aïe sa mère l'avait entendu, il avait pourtant prononcer ces mots relativement bas pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les entendre.

Depuis qu'Albus avait été envoyé à Serpentard durant sa première année, les relations entre James et lui, qui n'avaient jamais été simples, c'étaient un peu dégradées. En effet, James faisait parti des Gryffondor qui ne supportaient pas les Serpentard et qui continuaient cette stupide guerre entre les deux maisons qui avaient commencé il y à déjà des siècles de ça et James ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait déroger à la règle. Il fallait dire que les Serpentard leur rendaient bien. James et Albus faisaient de leur mieux pour s'entendre, enfin plus s'éviter qu'autre chose, durant les vacances simplement pour faire plaisir à leur famille, mais une fois revenus à Poudlard la guerre recommençait. A l'inverse, il s'entendait vraiment bien avec sa petite sœur, qui était comme lui à Gryffondor, même si ils se chamaillaient souvent car d'après elle James était « trop protecteur et ne la laissait pas voler de ses propres ailes ».

Une fois le repas terminé et les valises bouclées, la famille Potter se dirigea vers la gare. Comme chaque année ils empruntèrent le mur qui les séparaient du monde magique et se retrouvèrent en face du Poudlard express. James ressenti à cette vision un poids s'installer dans son ventre : c'était la dernière fois qu'il prendrait ce train après les grandes vacances. Il essaya de penser à autre chose et continua de pousser son chariot jusqu'à retrouver le reste de sa famille. C'était un peu comme une tradition : personne ne montait dans le train avant de retrouver le reste de la famille. Ainsi il put apercevoir son cousin Louis à qui il serra la main et lui fit un léger clin d'œil, les parents de ce dernier qu'il embrassa, sa cousine Roxane qu'il étreignit ainsi que ses parents, son oncle Percy, sa femme et ses deux filles, Molly et Lucy. Puis se fut le tour de sa tante Hermione, son oncle Ron et son cousin Hugo. Et c'est à ce moment que James se rendit compte que sa cousine Rose, la sœur d'Hugo n'était pas présente. Il regarda donc autour de lui pour l'apercevoir, car malgré le fait que Rose soit la meilleure amie d'Albus et qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui d'un an, il adorait sa cousine. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était sa préférée car pour lui c'était Roxane vu qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble étant de la même année mais il considérait Rose comme sa deuxième sœur. De plus Rose avait été comme lui, envoyé à Gryffondor. Cela n'avait pas empêcher la jeune fille de continuer son amitié avec Albus qui était supposer être dans une maison rivale de la sienne.

En observant autour de lui, James pu apercevoir son frère qui était accompagné de ses stupides amis Serpentard : Scorpius Malfoy, Basile Zabini et Jonas Nott. Il aperçu également Lily et Hugo ainsi que leurs amis et enfin il pu voir sa cousine. Elle était entrai de rire avec Molly, la fille aînée de son oncle Percy qui était aussi à Gryffondor et qui avait à priori trouvé Rose avant lui, Alice Longdubat, la fille de Neville, un grand ami de ses parents et une autre fille qui se trouvait de dos. Il s'avança pour pouvoir les saluer quand il reconnu la dernière fille présente : Kate Mongoméry. Le cœur de James s'emballa. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette sensation. C'était elle. La fille qui était, selon lui, la plus belle de Poudlard, est pourtant certaines de ses cousines n'étaient pas mal, mais elle s'était à en couper le souffle. Elle était grande mais plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres elle avait aussi une jolie silhouette. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux auburn qui ondulaient légèrement et qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert que James trouvait magnifique. Elle traînait avec Rose, Albus et leurs amis respectifs depuis sa première année mais James ne lui avait prêté attention que lorsqu'il était rentré en quatrième année. Et depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur le quai de la gare trois ans auparavant, il ne cessait de lui courir après et elle, bah elle semblait complètement indifférente au charme du Gryffondor. Et pourtant, chaque année il redoublait d'efforts pour qu'elle accepte ses avances mais sans succès. Bien sûr Rose refusait de l'aider car cette fille était sa meilleure amie et elle ne voulait pas que son cousin la prenne pour un jouet comme toutes les autres filles qui avaient pu traverser les bras de James. Et comme il ne voulait pas se rabaisser à demander de l'aide à un Serpentard, même si ce dernier était son frère, et quand plus Albus n'accepterait jamais vu les relations qu'ils entretenaient, il devait se débrouiller seul pour la séduire.

James repris alors sa marche pour pouvoir enlacer sa cousine car le train n'allait pas tarder à partir et il fallait encore qu'il dise au revoir à ses parents. Rose l'aperçu et vint directement vers lui pour l'embrasser :

« James ! Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop le cafard de se dire qu'il ne te reste que cette année à Poudlard ?

-Si tu savais.. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire, Bonjour Alice, tu vas bien ? Dit-il en s'approchant de cette dernière pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras

-Oui, merci James et toi ?

-Pas trop mal.

James se tourna alors vers Kate :

-Mongoméry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Il dit ceci tout en lui faisant un léger signe de tête ainsi qu'un de ses plus beaux sourire.

-Potter.. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela te regarde mais oui. » Elle ne souriait pas, James n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, le nœud qu'il avait dans la ventre en la voyant aussi froide avec lui. Il garda tout de même son sourire et ne montra pas son trouble. Il allait répliquer quand le train siffla signifiant qu'il allait bientôt partir. James du donc, à contrecœur détourner ses yeux de la jeune fille et alla vers ses parents afin de leur dire au revoir et de leur promettre qu'il écrirait souvent. Tout en montant dans le train en compagnie de Roxanne et Louis, il se dit qu'il ne serait pas plus simple cette année que les autres de séduire Mongoméry et qu'il devrait donc en attendant trouver d'autres filles avec qui il pourrait se changer les idées.


	2. Retrouvailles et arrivée à Poudlard

_Bonjour ! J'avais laissé une petite note sur mon premier chapitre mais je crois que ça n'a pas marché.. Je suis nouvelle sur le site est j'ai encore du mal à m'en servir ! Ceci est donc ma première fiction. Le premier "chapitre" était plus un prologue afin de mettre en place le début de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !__Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

Chapitre un : Retrouvailles et arrivée à Poudlard.

James entra dans le premier compartiment libre qu'il vit, Roxanne et Louis à sa suite. Ils hissèrent tous trois leur bagage dans les filets et s'installèrent sur les banquettes. Ils commençaient à discuter des vacances qu'ils venaient de passer quand Amy Jordan, la fille de Lee Jordan et Alicia Speenet, entra dans le compartiment. _Ça y est, le groupe est complet_ pensa James. Amy était une jeune fille eu teint mat qu'elle tenait de son père avec de long cheveux lisses et brun qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère. Elle n'était ni grande ni petite et avait des formes assez avantageuses. James adorait Amy. Avec elle s'était différent d'avec Roxanne. Depuis le début de leur scolarité, Amy et James ne cessaient de flirter. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvaient de sentiments. D'après James, Amy était plus attirée par Louis que par lui et cela ne le vexait pas. Louis avait beaucoup de charme. Il était grand avec des cheveux blonds qu'il tenait de sa mère et les même yeux bleu que son père. Il avait également un sourire charmeur qui faisait rougir bon nombre de filles. Bon en même temps, il avait du sang vélane ce qui rassurait vraiment James car lui n'avait pas besoin d'un sang particulier pour séduire qui il voulait. _Ou presque._ _Peut être que Kate s'intéresserait à moi si j'en avais._ Mais Louis ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'usait pas de son « don » comme il aimait l'appeler, pour séduire une fille.

Après les retrouvailles, les quatre amis commencèrent à converser, surtout de quidditch car ils faisaient tous partis de l'équipe de Gryffondor. James en tant que poursuiveur, Roxanne, qui avait le talent de son père, et Louis formaient le couple de batteurs et Amy était leur attrapeur. Lily et Rose complétaient le trio de poursuiveurs. Cette année, James avait juste besoin de trouver un gardien, mais il pensait tout de même suivre le conseil de son père : laisser une chance à d'autres élèves de faire partis de l'équipe en remettant tous les postes en jeu même si il doutait fort de trouver d'aussi bon joueur. Il exposait justement cela à ses trois amis qui ne semblèrent pas se vexer :

« **C'est une excellente idée !** S'exclama Roxanne, **il va falloir qu'on se batte pour regagner notre poste et tu pourras ainsi voir le meilleur de nous même ! **Roxanne était toujours ouverte et enthousiaste quand elle pouvait montrer de quoi elle était capable. C'était une jolie jeune fille mat, un peu plus qu'Amy et elle était assez grande pour une fille. James adorait les yeux de sa cousine. Ils étaient ambre et de ce fait ils ne ressemblaient à aucune autre paires d'yeux que pouvaient posséder les membres de la grande famille Weasley-Potter.

-**Je suis d'accord,** ajouta Louis, **mais je te préviens que si tu remplaces Roxanne mais que tu me gardes dans l'équipe, je n'accepterai pas, depuis le temps qu'on fait équipe, je ne me vois pas faire une année sans elle !** Il dit cela tout en lançant un grand sourire à James et Roxanne.

-**Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça serait toi qu'il garderait dans l'équipe et pas moi ?** Fit sembler de se vexer Roxanne

-**C'est un exemple ma vieille !**

-**Ola du calme, je ne compte pas vous séparez vous en faite pas, c'est bien d'être doué en solo mais on joue en équipe et c'est essentiel pour deux batteurs de s'entendre et d'avoir un jeu commun.** »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils reprirent leur conversation qui se dirigea cette fois sur les professeurs de l'école. Ils se demandaient si ils les reverraient tous ou si certains d'entre eux avaient pris leur retraite :

« **Vous penser que Slug sera encore là cette année ?** Demanda Louis

-**A chaque début d'année il tiens le même discours : « C'est la dernière année que vous me voyez, je prends ma retraite. » Et a chaque fois il revient**, dit Roxanne.

-**Hum.. J'espère qu'il sera là même si cela ne serait pas étonnant de ne pas le voir. Après tout il avait déjà nos parents en cours et mon père m'a un jour dit que ma grand-mère Lily l'avait eu aussi et que c'était une des élèves préférées de Slug** » répondit James.

Il espérait vraiment que le professeur de potions soit rester cette année encore car c'était un des ses professeurs préférés. De plus James adorait cette matière. Ils émirent également quelques hypothèses pour savoir quelle maison gagnerait la coupe de quidditch et celle des quatre maisons. Bien sûr ils étaient tous persuader que ça serait Gryffondor puisque cette maison remportait ces deux titres depuis trois années consécutives. Ils se mirent à rire en se disant que ce n'était certainement pas grâce à eux que Gryffondor gagnait la coupe des quatre maisons vu le nombre de points qu'ils lui faisaient perdre avec leurs farces.

« **Vous avez prévu quelques trucs pour se début d'année ?** Leur demanda Amy. Cette dernière ne ce mêlait plus des farces qu'ils faisaient depuis qu'elle avait été nommée préfète en cinquième année. Et cette année elle était préfète-en-chef. Elle était toujours au courant de leurs farces mais avait cesser de les dissuader de les mener à bien depuis longtemps mais étant leur amie, elle n'irait jamais les dénoncer. De plus leurs blagues n'étaient jamais méchantes.

-**En effet. C'est notre dernière année et on compte bien en profiter ! ** Lui répondit James d'un air malicieux.

-**Mon père nous a filé quelques tuyaux relativement intéressants**. Ajouta Roxanne. **Nos mères et notre grand-mère n'étaient vraiment pas ravies quand elles ont compris ce qu'on trafiquait ! **

Les trois cousins se remirent à rire en repensant à la tête qu'elles avaient fait et entreprirent de raconter la scène à Amy qui était de plus en plus hilare au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

* * *

POV Kate

Kate Mongoméry se trouvait dans un compartiment un peu plus loin de celui où se trouvait James. Elle était accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, Rose, et de deux autres de ses amies, Alice et Molly. Rose était une très jolie fille : Élancée, mince, une belle chevelure rousse et frisée et de grands yeux bleus. De plus elle était intelligente et avait le courage d'une Gryffondor. Alice était plus petite que Rose et elle était toute maigre, avec des cheveux bruns et coupés cours. Elle était vraiment très gentille et un peu timide les quelques premières minutes en présence d'inconnus mais ensuite elle devenait plutôt bavarde. Cependant Molly restait la plus discrète de leur groupe. Elle passait facilement inaperçue car à part sa chevelure rousse elle n'avait rien de particulier. Elle avait des yeux marrons et des cheveux lisses et mi long. Elles étaient amies depuis leur première année et partageaient le même dortoir.

Kate se sentait tellement bien depuis qu'elle était montée dans le train en compagnie de ses amies. Elle avait même réussi à oublier que ce stupide Potter était venu l'emmerder _pour changer_ pensa-t-elle. Elle considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. Même si elle aimait être chez elle, elle préférait largement être à l'école. Elle y avait construit tellement de souvenirs.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle si sentait bien qu'elle était heureuse de retourner à l'école. Depuis à peine un mois, elle était en couple. Et elle avait vu son petit-ami seulement deux fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble au début du mois d'août lorsqu'Alice avait organisé une soirée chez elle et qu'il y était. Le seul point négatif à cette histoire était le fait que Kate et son amoureux, comme elle aimait l'appeler, faisait parti de deux maisons rivales. Lui était à Serpentard et elle à Gryffondor. De ce fait ils préféraient être discrets pour éviter les problèmes. Seuls leurs amis proches étaient au courant. C'était la seule des quatre filles qui avait un petit ami. Molly n'osait pas aller vers les garçons et quand on lui en parlait, elle répétait qu'elle préférait la compagnie des livres. Tandis que Rose et Alice avaient parfois des petits-amis mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Les filles discutèrent de tout en de rien durant le trajet. Elles parlèrent entre autre du quidditch, Kate comptait tenter ça chance en tant que gardienne cette année, Rose faisait déjà partie de l'équipe et même si Alice et Molly n'en faisaient pas parties elles les soutenaient avec ferveur. Elle discutèrent également des garçons.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que les filles étaient dans le train quand Albus, Scorpius, Basile et Jonas entrèrent dans leur compartiment. A l'arrivée du dernier, Kate senti ses joues s'embraser. Jonas la regarda avec un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et passa son bras sur son épaule. Jonas était de la même taille que Kate . Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleu. En ce moment ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Kate adorait voir cet éclat dans ses yeux, ça la faisait complètement craqué. Elle se blotti contre lui afin de pouvoir sentir le parfum de celui qu'elle aimait.

« **Tu m'as manqué,** lui chuchota-t-elle.

-**Toi aussi mon amour. J'avais tellement hâte de te retrouver.**

**-Cette fois on ne se quitte plus jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.**

Les autres faisaient comme si ils ne les écoutaient pas mais elle voyait bien qu'ils souriaient tous face à s'être échange.

Les garçons restèrent une bonne partie du voyage avec les filles. Kate trouvait ça vraiment amusant de s'entendre aussi bien avec eux. Souvent elle se disait que le fait que Rose et Albus soit cousin et meilleurs amis était vraiment merveilleux car sinon elle ne serait jamais aller vers eux. En effet, en entrant à Poudlard et en étant envoyé à Gryffondor Kate ne pensait pas devenir amie avec des Serpentard. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que ces deux maisons ne s'entendaient pas. Mais quand elle était devenue amie avec Rose et Molly, elle avait du se retrouver en compagnie de leur cousin Albus. Ce garçon était vraiment très gentil. Kate ne connaissait pas Harry Potter en personne mais elle pouvait affirmer, d'après les photos qu'elle avait vu qu'Albus était le portrait cracher de son père, avec les lunettes en moins. En rencontrant Albus, Kate avait également fait connaissance du meilleur ami de ce dernier, Scorpius. Un grand blond au regard gris bleu. Au début, Kate l'avait trouvé froid et distant. Mais à force des passer du temps en sa compagnie, elle fini par réellement l'apprécier et il était devenu tout naturellement le confident de Kate. Elle avait aussi fait la connaissance de Basile et Jonas qui traînaient souvent avec Albus et Scorpius. Basile était, comme il l'appelait, le clown de leur bande et il avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère lorsqu'elle devenait trop lourde en lançant une vanne qui faisait rire tout le monde. Jonas était sans doute le plus réservé des quatre garçons mais à force de passer du temps en compagnie des filles il prenait par aux conversations et était devenu comme les autres proches d'elle. Ils avaient tous lié une véritable amitié. Et puis Kate avait fini par se mettre avec Jonas un mois plus tôt.

En plus de leur amitié, ils avaient quelques cours communs et cela leur permettaient de se voir régulièrement. Les quatre Gryffondor s'entendaient assez bien avec les garçons de leur maison qui était de leur année mais elles étaient beaucoup moins proches d'eux que des Serpentard.

Les huit amis se racontèrent leur vacances, parlèrent de quidditch, un de leur sujet favori, et également des cours tout en mangeant quelques confiseries qu'ils avaient pu acheter dans le chariot à friandises.

Les garçons finirent par rejoindre leur compartiment pour pouvoir mettre leur robe de sorcier et laisser les filles en faire de même. Kate embrassa son petit-ami avant de le laisser sortir et une fois qu'il eut refermer la porte du compartiment, elle s'aperçut que ses amies la regardait avec un grand sourire.

« **Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait sourire ainsi ?** Questionna-t-elle

-**Oh c'est juste que vous êtes A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E-S !** S'exclama Alice.

-**Euh merci**, Kate ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

-**Il a l'air vraiment accroc à toi**, lui dit Rose en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil.

-**Oh mais je suis sûre que Kate est aussi accroc à lui, hein Kat' ? **

Et voilà, Molly qui parlait pourtant peu avait réussi à la faire rougir au plus haut point. En plus elle avait horreur de ce surnom stupide que les filles avaient décidé de lui donner. Kat' non mais elle n'était pas un chat !

**-Et toi Rose, tu penses que cette année sera la bonne pour te mettre avec Scorp' ?** » Demanda innocemment Alice à Rose. Kate lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissante de changer de sujet et d'en plus mettre Rose mal à l'aise. Cette dernière se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla en répondant qu'Alice racontait n'importe quoi. Mais les trois autres n'étaient pas dupes : Rose avait toujours eu un faible pour Scorpius. De plus lui ne semblait pas indifférent à son charme.

Kate pu enfin apercevoir les lumières du château et elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver le grande salle, la salle commune des Gryffondor et son dortoir qu'elle occupait depuis sa première année.

**« Enfin on arrive »** se réjouit Alice.

* * *

Une fois descendu du train, les filles empruntèrent les calèches, arrivèrent au château et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Au plus grand malheur de Kate elle se retrouva assise à quelques place de Potter ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier. Il avait ce sourire qu'elle trouvait complètement ridicule et qui ne marchait qu'avec des filles qui ne savaient penser qu'avec leurs hormones.

« **Mongoméry, tu devrais sourire, t'es tellement plus jolie que quand tu boudes. **

En plus se crétin lui lançait un clin d'œil

-**La ferme Potter.**

-**Ouh tu t'es levée du mauvais pieds ma douce ? **Il la cherchait en plus, quel crétin.

-**Non Potter, c'est juste de voir ta gueule qui me fait cet effet là**. _Aller Bim dans ta face Potter_

-**Kate : 1, James : 0**, s'esclaffa Rose et de nombreux autres élèves autour de la table en firent de même.

Kate se senti vraiment fière d'avoir fait taire cet abruti qui la persécutait depuis sa troisième année. Bon « persécuter » était sans doute un terme un peu fort. En attendant il ne la lâchait pas et ça avait le don d'énerver Kate au plus haut point. James n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car les élèves entrant en première année firent leur arrivée. La répartition se passa et le professeur McGonagall fit son discours de début d'année.

Le repas se déroula comme à chaque début d'année, dans la bonne humeur. Kate pu parfois remarquer le regard noir que James lui lançait. Il n'avait pas du apprécier sa remarque mais cela lui était bien égal, de toute façon il trouverait bien une façon de se venger et de recommencer à l'emmerder ensuite elle lui redira encore quelque chose qu'il n'appréciera pas et le cercle recommencerait sans fin. Kate espérait à chaque pique qu'elle lui lançait qu'il finirait par comprendre mais non._ Sûrement trop con pour comprendre quelque chose celui là_.

Après le repas, ils remontèrent tranquillement dans leur dortoir. Les filles se posèrent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée avant de monter se coucher. Kate était tellement heureuse de retrouver son lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement ce soir là.


	3. Les sélections de quidditch

_Bonjour ! :) Voici le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé le début. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! :)_

_Bonne lecture, Marine._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les sélections de quidditch

POV Kate

Les quinze premiers jours de cours se passèrent sans problème. Kate adorait son emploi du temps, de toute façon les cours ne l'avaient jamais dérangé. Certes elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de la classe : Rose était bien meilleure qu'elle, d'ailleurs bien meilleure que tout le monde mais Kate avait des résultats plus que correctes et cela la satisfaisait parfaitement. Elle partageait deux cours communs avec les Serpentard : métamorphose et potion.

Il n'y avait pas de changement dans ses professeurs mais cela ne la dérangeait pas non plus, elle n'avait aucun problème avec eux et s'entendait bien avec la plupart. Elle faisait, cette année encore, partie du club de Slughorn avec Rose, Albus et Scorpius. Le professeur de potion organisait régulièrement des « petites soirées » comme il les appelait durant lesquelles ils réunissaient tous ses meilleurs élèves.

En dehors des cours, Kate passait énormément de temps avec ses amies Gryffondor, Scorpius, Albus, Basile et Jonas pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune Gryffondor. Même si le couple préférait être discret ils avaient des endroits tranquilles où ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls : des passages secrets que Rose et Albus leur avaient indiqué, et qu'eux même connaissaient grâce à leurs parents, ou bien la salle sur demande qu'ils avaient découvert depuis peu. Jonas était vraiment un garçon merveilleux du point de vue de Kate : il était gentil, attentionné avec elle, il avait beaucoup d'humour et surtout il n'était pas collant.

Entre les cours, ses amis et son petit-ami, Kate passait du temps à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs ou lire un peu et elle s'entraînait également au quidditch avec l'aide de Rose, au poste de gardien pour pouvoir intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor car les sélections avaient lieu le deuxième samedi de la rentrée. Kate donnait le meilleur d'elle même face à Rose qui était excellente en tir. Elle arrivait à arrêter un grand nombre de ses tirs. Elle en était assez fière et espérait que cela suffirait pour intégrer l'équipe.

Les sélections arrivèrent à grand pas et Kate se rendit sur le terrain avec un nœud au ventre. Elle espérait vraiment décrocher le poste. Kate aimait le quidditch depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C 'était son père qu'il lui avait transmis cette passion pour le jeu. Pendant les vacances, ils allaient souvent voir des matchs et Kate et lui aimaient y jouer. Elle n'avait pas voulu tenté sa chance dans l'équipe avant car elle préférait faire passer ses études en priorité. Mais quand elle avait vu que Rose arrivait très bien à concilier les deux et qu'elle avait eu d'excellentes notes aux BUSEs, Kate s'était décidé a essayé.

Seulement elle savait que ce serait compliqué d'entrer dans l'équipe avec Potter en temps que capitaine. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur altercation dans la grande salle mais il lui lançait toujours des regards noirs et elle avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il choisirait ce jour pour se venger. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se faire pardonner et de toute façon elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Lors de sa troisième année, quand James avait commencer à lui tourner autour, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Au contraire, elle s'en était senti assez flatter. Cependant, James passait le plus clair de son temps à tourner autour de diverses filles et Kate ne voulait donc pas accepter ses avances. Elle n'aimait pas les garçons de ce genre, qui prenaient les filles juste pour s'amuser. Elle, elle voulait qu'on la respecte. Si il n'y avait eu qu'elle, si elle avait été la seule par qui il semblait attiré à l'époque, elle aurait peut-être accepter, mais ça n'était pas le cas et elle préférait le repousser. Seulement il était coriace et à priori il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire ce qui avait le don d'agacer fortement Kate. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencer à ressentir de l'énervement contre lui. Elle n'avait jamais été méchante avec lui, bien sûr elle n'hésitait pas à lui envoyer des pics histoire qu'il la lâche un peu. Mais le jour de la rentrée, quand Potter lui avait fait une remarque en l'appelant en plus par un surnom très affectueux, Kate avait croisé le regard blessé de Jonas. Elle savait qu'il était jaloux de James. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il tournait autour de Kate et la seule envie qu'il avait c'était de dire à Potter d'aller voir ailleurs car cette fille là était la sienne. Elle c'était donc sentie obligé d'envoyer, quelque peu brusquement, balader Potter, pour qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il fallait qu'il arrête et que Jonas cesse de se sentir en compétition avec lui.

Kate et Rose arrivèrent dans les vestiaires et se changèrent. Rose ne cessait de lui répéter de ne pas s'inquiéter et que James aimait trop le quidditch pour passer à côté d'un bon gardien :

« **T'en fait pas Kat', ça va bien se passer. Et puis tu es super douée ! Vu la connaissance du quidditch que j'ai tu peux me croire !**

-**T'es mignonne mais j'ai vraiment peur que ton cousin me jette à cause de la réflexion que je lui ai fait**, se plaignit Kate

-**Écoute je sais que James peut parfois être très con mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne mettrait pas son équipe en péril en laissant passer un bon joueur. Et puis il sait faire la différence entre le quidditch et le reste. En plus il ne serait pas contre le fait de t'avoir un peu plus souvent près de lui hein ?** Rose la regardait avec un grand sourire et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-**Ouais bah je veux pas non plus qu'il me prenne dans l'équipe simplement pour pouvoir me draguer encore plus, il est déjà assez lourd comme ça !**

**-Kat', je plaisantais. **

-**Excuse Rose mais je suis vraiment stressée là.. **

**-Te prends pas la tête, tu verras tout se passera bien. **

* * *

POV James

James avait lui aussi passé deux semaines agréables. Les cours se passaient bien et Roxanne, Louis et lui avaient déjà fait plusieurs farces qui rendaient Rusard fou. Ce dernier passait son temps à nettoyer les dégâts causés par les trois Gryffondor et il pestait après tout le monde car il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur les coupables qui réussissaient à ne jamais se faire pincer.

Ils étaient également aller, tous les trois en compagnie d'Amy qu'ils avaient tant bien que mal réussi à convaincre, faire des petites virés à Pré-au-lard en passant par les passages secrets du château. Ils avaient plus d'une fois failli se faire attraper mais à chaque fois ils s'en étaient sortis.

James avait déjà eu trois « petite-amie » depuis la rentrée. Ses relations ne duraient jamais plus de trois jours et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher et cela lui était bien égal de faire du mal aux filles avec qui il « sortait ». Même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre il n'avait éprouver des sentiments que pour une seule fille et c'était la seule qui lui résistait : Kate. Il avait l'impression que le fait qu'elle n'accepte pas l'attirait encore plus et il ne voulait certainement pas lâcher l'affaire. Il finirait par l'avoir, il en était sûr, de toute façon il le fallait.

Mais pour l'instant il devait se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait dit devant la plupart des Gryffondor lors de la rentrée. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il était sûr de trouver tôt ou tard. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la façon dont elle lui avait parler et James n'était pas connu pour se laisser faire s'en rien dire.

Il avait également fallu qu'il prépare les sélections de quidditch. Il les préparait avec beaucoup d'attention car ce sport lui tenait vraiment à cœur. De plus il espérait vraiment se faire repérer cette année pour pouvoir intégrer une équipe nationale à sa sortie de Poudlard, comme l'avait fait sa mère avant sa naissance.

Elle lui racontait souvent les années quelles avaient passé dans l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead. James aimait vraiment quand elle lui en parlait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais intégrer la même équipe que sa mère car c'était une équipe exclusivement féminine. Mais il avait l'espoir d'être accepté par les Canons de Chudley. Cette équipe était sa préférée, au plus grand plaisir de son parrain, Ron. Elle s'était nettement améliorer depuis quelques années et cela réjouissait vraiment l'oncle de James qui n'avait jamais cesser de supporter cette équipe.

Le jour prévu pour les sélections, il alla tôt sur le terrain. Il passa par les vestiaires pour se changer et s'échauffa. Un peu avant l'heure prévu, Amy, Louis et Roxanne vinrent le rejoindre. Il leur expliqua alors comment allait se dérouler la matinée. Il ferait d'abord un discours aux candidats, ensuite il leur demanderait de se placer selon le poste qu'ils désiraient et enfin il leur ferait passer des petits tests qui allaient des simples passes aux tirs au but pour les poursuiveurs. Les batteurs devraient entre autre montrer la précision avec laquelle ils visaient leur cible. Les attrapeurs pour faire parti de l'équipe devraient faire preuve de rapidité et montrer quelques techniques qu'ils connaissaient. Quant aux gardiens, James se servirait des poursuiveurs. Ces derniers devraient essayer de marquer et le candidat qui en arrêterait le plus serait retenu.

A la fin de ces quelques explications, les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Et James eu alors l'énorme surprise de voir arriver sa cousine et sa sœur en compagnie de Mongoméry et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être sa vengeance plus tôt que prévu.

« **Rosie ! Lily ! Prête à récupérer vos postes ?**

-**Plus que jamais ! On ne compte pas repartir de là sans notre place dans l'équipe**, lui répondit Lily avec un sourire.

-**J'espère que vous donnerez le meilleur de vous même. Oh mais je vois que vous avez amenez quelqu'un. Mongoméry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Les tests ne sont pas publics, tu peux dégager. **

-**Potter, je vois que tu as toujours ton air aimable.. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire apprécier par ton équipe**, lui rétorqua Kate.

-**Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi à gérer mon équipe l'année dernière puisque la coupe est arrivée dans mes mains à la fin de l'année. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

-**Quelle prétention ! Pour toute réponse je te dirais que je veux faire partie de ton équipe, en tant que gardienne. **

-**Et bien tu as de l'ambition, je n'accepte pas n'importe qui dans mon équipe. De plus il me semble que tu me dois des excuses non ? Sinon, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir t'accepter.** _Oui du chantage, je sais c'est pas génial de faire ça mais j'allais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! _

-**Hum.. Rêve. Tu ne t'es jamais excusé pour la fois où tu m'as fait prendre un filtre d'amour.**

_Ah je l'avais oublié ce coup là ! Merde elle marque un point..Te laisse pas faire James, réplique. _

-**Certes mais j'ai eu des heures de retenues, et comme toi tu n'en as pas eu pour m'avoir manquer de respect, je veux des excuses, **exigea-t-il**, Et puis si tu avais fini dans mon lit en étant consentante, je n'aurais certainement pas eu besoin de filtre d'amour ! **

**-Tu ne peux pas être comme tout les autres garçons ? **Demanda Kate**, Séduire une fille correctement c'est trop te demander ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de m'avoir moi hein ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres filles qui seraient ravies de faire un tour dans ton lit.**

**-C'est juste que tu dois sûrement être la seule fille de sixième année que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir, hormis mes cousines bien sûr, et je ne compte pas quitter cette école sans avoir obtenu ce que je voulais et comme je n'abandonne pas facilement je te conseil de céder.** » James était relativement fier de la voir aussi furieuse que ça contre lui, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne comme un jouet, il s'en servait donc comme un attaque contre elle quand il voulait la rendre folle.

**-Vas te faire foutre avec tes excuses ! Je préfère encore avoir des heures de retenue ! **Cracha-t-elle. Il avait vraiment réussi à l'énerver.

**-Dans ce cas, le problème est réglé. Et n'essaye pas de te défiler, tu aurais tes heures, compte sur moi. **Dit James, victorieux.

Pour une fois c'est elle qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Roxanne commençait à s'impatienter et elle voulait démarrer les sélections. James laissa les filles et se mit devant le reste des élèves afin de leur faire son discours :

« **Cette année il ne manque qu'un seul joueur : un gardien**, il appuya sur ce mot tout en regardant Kate, **mais je vais tout de même remettre tous les postes en jeu afin de laisser une chance à chacun. Je vous préviens, dans cette équipe je ne veux pas n'importe qui. La première personne qui loupe un entraînement sans une excuse valable sera renvoyée. Celle qui ne se donne pas à fond durant un match sera renvoyée. Cela fait six ans que la coupe de quidditch revient à Gryffondor et cette année encore je la veux dans notre maison. Je serais intransigeant.** » James expliqua ensuite comment allait se dérouler les tests et finis par souhaiter bonne chance à chacun.

Tous montèrent sur leur balais et les sélections démarrèrent. Il commença par choisir ses poursuiveurs. C'est sans difficulté que Rose et Lily récupérèrent leur poste car elles étaient nettement meilleures que tous les autres. Il passa ensuite aux batteurs : Roxanne et Louis réintégrèrent eux aussi l'équipe car même si il y avait quelques bons candidats, aucun n'égalait ses cousins. En ce qui concernait les attrapeurs, la bataille fut plus rude pour Amy. Un élève de quatrième année se débrouillait vraiment bien mais Amy réussi quand même à faire une meilleure performance que lui. James décida de le prendre comme remplaçant si jamais Amy ne pouvait pas participer à un match.

Ils finirent les sélections par les gardiens. Il y avait six candidats : un septième année, Steeve qui passait les tests toutes les années mais qui n'avait jamais réussi à intégrer l'équipe. Deux filles de sixième année dont Kate et une autre fille avec laquelle James était sorti et deux troisième années que James ne connaissait que de vue. Ces derniers furent vite éliminer car ils laissaient passer tous les tirs. La fille de sixième année fut elle aussi éliminer. Il ne restait donc que Steeve et Kate. James fut tout son possible pour la déstabiliser, il lui lançait des pics, et multipliait les feintes avec ses coéquipières alors qu'il en faisait nettement moins quand c'était Steeve devant les anneaux. C'était sa manière à lui de finir sa vengeance pour le coup de la grande salle. Mais elle restait impassible et continuait d'arrêter les tirs. Elle n'en laissa passer aucun et c'est à contrecœur qu'il l'a choisi dans l'équipe. Steeve était déconfit, cette année encore il n'aurait pas le poste. James lui accorda donc le poste de remplaçant ce qui le consola un peu.

Alors qu'il avait fini de parler avec Steeve et que ce dernier rejoignait les vestiaires, James senti un truc lui arriver dessus et il s'effondra par terre, complètement immobile.


	4. L'altercation

_Bonjour à tous ! :) Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir :) Je m'excuse car il y a certainement quelques fautes d'orthographe dans mon histoire, je fais de mon mieux pour en enlever le maximum :) _

_Voilà le troisième chapitre. Et n'oublier pas de me dire si vous avez aimé :)_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'altercation

POV Kate

S'en était trop, certes Kate avait obtenu le poste mais elle était à bout de nerf. Elle descendu donc en pic sur le terrain, jeta son balais à terre et pointa sa baguette dans le dos de James tout en murmurant un_ pétrificus totalus. _Ce dernier s'effondra sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'était assurée que personne n'ai vu la scène, elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème dès le premier jour avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle avait donc attendu que tout le monde soit reparti se changer pour attaquer. Kate s'approcha de James et le retourna afin de pouvoir voir son visage :

« **Espèce d'abruti, ça t'as bien éclater de m'emmerder tout le long des tests ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con arrogant et prétentieux. Jamais tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne céderais à tes avances.** **Je préférerais encore le calamar géant**,** il est sans doute moins stupide que toi ! **» Sur ce elle lui cracha dessus, oui c'était exagéré mais elle n'en pouvait plus et il fallait qu'elle laisse sortir sa haine, puis elle partie rapidement en direction des vestiaires. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de le libérer du maléfice car il retrouverait l'usage de ses membres d'ici plusieurs minutes et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des représailles immédiatement.

En rentrant dans les vestiaires, Rose lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Kate lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

« **Quelqu'un a vu James ?** Demanda Amy

-**Il est encore sur le terrain, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelques trucs à faire avant de vous rejoindre**, répondit Kate. Elle n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un aille libérer James, il l'avait bien chercher. Tout le monde la regarda, incrédule.

-**Il t'a dit ça, à toi ? Après votre scène de tout à l'heure ?** S'étonna Louis

-**Hum oui. J'étais la dernière sur le terrain.** » Apparemment elle mentait bien puisque personne ne lui demanda plus d'informations.

Elle remonta donc en direction du château avec Rose et Lily, malgré que cette dernière soit deux ans plus jeunes qu'elles, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Lily était plus mature que les filles de son année et peut-être même plus que certaine septième année. Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge. Ses cheveux, qu'elle tenait de sa mère étaient longs, lisses, et roux et elle avait un regard noisette envoûtant. En arrivant dans le hall, Lily partie rejoindre ses amis et Kate et Rose croisèrent leurs amis de Serpentard :

« **Alors les filles, comment se sont passées les sélections ?** Demanda Albus

-**Super, on fait toute les deux parties de l'équipe et Lily, Roxanne, Amy et Louis ont été repris !** S'exclama Rose

-**Mais c'est super ! Félicitations les filles**, se réjouit Scorpius, **on va pouvoir s'affronter ! **Scorpius, Albus et Jonas faisaient tous trois partis de l'équipe de Serpentard. Scorpius était poursuiveur, Albus attrapeur et Jonas batteur.

-**Mouais, je vais devoir lancer des cognards à ma petite-amie, quoi de mieux !** Se renfrogna Jonas.

-**Et bah c'est pas les Gryffondor qui vont s'en plaindre** ! » Rigola Kate. Ils partirent ensuite dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table respective. Les filles retrouvèrent Molly et Alice qui étaient déjà attablées :

« **Alors tout s'est passé comme vous le souhaitiez ?** Questionna Alice en prenant une part de moelleux.

-**Oui, Rose récupère son poste quant à moi je suis prise en tant que gardien.**

-**C'est super les filles**, s'exclama Molly.

-**D'ailleurs Kat', il s'est passé quoi avec James ?** S'inquiéta Rose, **J'ai remarqué qu'il ne t'avait pas faciliter la tâche mais au moins tu lui as prouvé que tu méritais vraiment ta place dans l'équipe. **

-**Tu parles ! Je déteste ton cousin Rosie. Quand je suis descendue de mon balais j'étais à bout ****de nerf et je me suis laissée déborder par la colère...**

**-Comment ça ? **La questionna sa meilleure amie.

**-Disons que je lui ai malencontreusement lancé un petit sort...**

-**QUOI ?** S'insurgea Rose

-**Chuuuut ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'équipe le sache ! **Murmura Kate en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'ai entendu le cri de Rose,** et puis s'était juste un**_** pétrificus totalus, **_**rien de grave, à l'heure qu'il est il doit en être débarrassé. **

-**Oui enfin tu étais peut-être pas obligée de lui lancer un sort !** Répliqua Rose

-**Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre sa défense ? Tu as bien vu comment il m'a traité pendent les sélections ?!** S'emporta Kate

-**Je ne prends pas sa défense je dis juste que tu aurais pu te retenir ! Ça peut te coûter ta place dans l'équipe, et pourtant c'est ce que tu voulais le plus, être dans l'équipe, non ?** Rose savait appuyer sur les points sensibles quand il le fallait.

**-Euh.. Oui oui bien sûr, mais il y est allé trop fort et je me suis laissée emporter c'est tout.. **avoua Kate un peu honteuse.

-**Tiens quand on parle du loup.. **» Dit Molly en désignant quelqu'un à l'entrée de la grande salle.

* * *

POV James

Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire comme ça par cette fille. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait hein ? Un sort et un plus elle lui crachait dessus ! James n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer et s'était précipité en direction du château dès qu'il avait été libéré du maléfice. Il remonta rapidement l'allée qui menait au château, pénétra dans le hall sans faire attention aux gens qui l'interpellaient et arriva dans la grande salle. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et il était quasiment sûr qu'elle serait là. Il la chercha du regard et aperçu sa cousine Molly. Il était presque certain qu'elle serait avec elle. En effet, en s'approchant un peu James pu la voir. Elle s'était retournée vers lui et elle paraissait moins sûre d'elle que tout à l'heure. Mais elle était toujours aussi jolie... _Non James, tu ne dois pas penser à ça, pas après ce qu'elle a fait !_ Il se dirigea donc vers elle s'en prêter attention à Roxanne qui l'appelait. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Kate, respira un grand coup et se baissa afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il s'approcha de son oreille :

« **Toi, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, **lui murmura James dans un souffle, il pu sentir Kate tressaillir,** tu me le payeras très cher et pas seulement en heure de retenue, crois moi. En attendant je te dois une vengeance. Et méfie toi, tu as beau être belle, tes beaux yeux ne m'arrêteront pas.**

-**Alors la guerre commence**, lui souffla-t-elle, **je n'ai pas peur de toi Potter, tu n'arrivera pas à m'atteindre.** » James lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de s'installer à côté de son cousin un peu plus loin.

« **Euh..** commença Roxanne, **on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Elle, Amy et Louis avaient suivi la scène de leur place sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-**Rien, juste un petit différent.** » James n'avait pas envie de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé car il trouvait ça vraiment humiliant et le regard qu'il lança à ses amis les retinrent de poser d'autres questions et ils préfèrent changer de sujet.

Durant le repas, James ne participa pas à la conversation, il se contentait de répondre brièvement aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Il pensait plutôt à un moyen de se venger de Kate. Quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment l'humilier, autant que lui l'avait été. Simplement il ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir qu'elles étaient ses points faibles et il savait qu'elle se fichait des rumeurs qui circulaient. Il se résigna donc à attendre le moment propice.

Il passa la journée dans le parc, au bort du lac en compagnie de ses amis et d'autres septième année pour profiter des derniers beaux jours de l'année. James pu voir au loin son frère, ses cousines et leurs amis, dont Kate. Quelle était belle avec le soleil qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux et avec un sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage. En la voyant ainsi, il arrivait même a oublié qu'il la détestait momentanément. Pourquoi est-ce que lui n'arrivait pas à la faire sourire ainsi ? Il aurait donné beaucoup de choses pour avoir un des ses sourires. Malheureusement elle ne semblait pas prête à lui donner cette chance. Louis le tira de ses rêveries :

« **James tu m'écoutes là ?**

-**Non pas vraiment. Tu disais ?**

-**Je te demandais quelle serait ta prochaine proie.**

-**Hum..Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis.**

-**Quoi ?! James Potter qui n'a pas de fille en vue ? Tu es malade ou quoi ?** Le taquina Amy

Pour toute réponse James se leva l'attrapa comme il aurait pris un sac à patate et s'en se préoccuper des cris de la jeune fille, la jeta à l'eau. Amy hurla de plus belle car l'eau était, d'après ce que James pouvait comprendre de ses hurlements, glacée. Mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas et vient se coller à lui pour qu'il soit également trempé. S'en suivi une longue bataille d'eau à laquelle furent mêlés tous les autres septième année présents.

* * *

POV Kate

Kate profitait du beau temps avec ses amis. Elle était tranquillement assise au bord du lac auprès de Jonas. Ce dernier caressait parfois affectueusement l'avant bras de Kate. Elle se sentait vraiment bien. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser seulement de l'autre côté du lac se trouvait Potter avec sa bande de Gryffondor et Kate n'avait pas envie que ces derniers soient au courant de sa relation. Enfin surtout Potter. Avec le coup qu'elle lui avait fait le matin même, elle était sûre qu'il cherchait un moyen de se venger d'elle et elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

En effet, si Potter apprenait cette relation, elle craignait qu'il ne se serve de Jonas pour l'atteindre elle et comme elle tenait trop à ce dernier, elle préférait rester discrète. Seulement cela tapait vraiment sur le système du Serpentard. Il n'aimait pas voir Potter tourner autour de sa petite-amie et cela avait déjà engendrer deux disputes dans le couple depuis la rentrée. Kate avait réussi les deux fois à le convaincre tant bien que mal de ne pas attaquer Potter. Mais elle voyait bien que Jonas n'était pas à l'aise quand James se trouvait dans les parages.

Kate était en train de rire avec ses amis quand elle entendit des cris. Instinctivement ils regardèrent tous l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. Kate aperçu Potter qui tenait Amy Jordan, une septième année qu'elle appréciait, tout en s'approchant du lac. Il finit par lancer Amy dedans. Les cris de cette dernière redoublèrent.

« **Quel crétin !** S'exclama Basile, **c'est bien un Gryffondor tiens ! Enfin sans vouloir vous vexer les filles. **

-**Des fois je me demande vraiment si cet imbécile est mon frère. Je pense que mes parents n'ont pas du donner le meilleur d'eux même durant sa conception...** S'indigna Albus

-**Ou peut-être qu'il a servi de brouillon,** proposa Scorpius, **comme c'était le premier, ils ont fait un essai, et comme ils l'ont raté ils se sont plus investi pour les deux autres ! **

-**Soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Il peut être vraiment cool quand il le veut ! »** Dit Rose. James n'était pas son cousin préféré, c'était Albus bien sur, mais elle appréciait beaucoup James. Il avait pour elle un rôle de grand frère même si elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il parlait à Albus.

**« Non Rose, il y a que quand c'est dans son intérêt qu'il est cool**, répliqua Albus.

-**Je suis pas d'accord, **ils se retournèrent tous vers Kate avec un regard surpris,**bah oui, ça serait plutôt dans son intérêt d'être cool avec moi, et pourtant la seule chose qu'il sait faire, c'est être lourd !**

-**Vu comme ça...** » Répondit Albus.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là car Molly, l'estomac sur patte du groupe, leur proposa d'aller manger vu l'heure qu'il était. Ils prirent donc la direction de la grande salle.

* * *

POV James.

James et ses amis avaient rejoint la tour de Gryffondor après le repas. Ils étaient confortablement installés dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée, leurs préférés, et il commencèrent à discuter.

«** Dis Amy, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?** Demanda James

-**Ça dépend, je dois faire quoi ? **Le ton méfiant qu'elle avait employé fit sourire James

-En tant que préfet, et préfète-en-chef de surcroît, tu peux donner des retenues non ?

-Effectivement, mais où veux-tu en venir James ? Questionna Amy

-Et bien voilà, un élève m'a manqué de respect et je pense qu'elle devrait être sanctionné, et comme tu as été témoin de la scène, je me disais qu'il était de ton devoir de lui donner des heures de retenues.

-Tu parles de Kate hein ? Compris Amy

-En effet. Alors tu veux bien me rendre service ?

-Je sais pas, ce n'est pas vraiment valable comme excuse.

-Amy, je ne vais quand même pas te supplier en me mettant à genoux ?

-Hé mais ça c'est une super idée ! » S'exclama-t-elle

James était partagé entre se mettre à genoux devant Amy juste pour que Kate puisse avoir des heures de retenues ou garder sa dignité devant Amy et laissé tomber les heures de retenues. Après une courte réflexion il se décida quand même pour le première option, après tout ça en valait la peine, et puis c'était Amy, se mettre à genoux devant elle ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Après s'être fait charrier par ses amis et qu'Amy ai accepté de l'aider, il se rassit dans son fauteuil et reparti dans ses rêveries.

James n'écoutait qu'à moitié les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Il regardait les flammes tout en pensant à Kate et surtout à un moyen de se venger. Mais une phrase retint son attention :

**-Dites, quelles seront vos prochaines farces ? **Demande Steeve, **histoire qu'on n'y soit pas mêlé. **

**-Et bien on y travaille. Mon père m'a promis dans sa dernière lettre qu'il nous enverrait quelques produits pour qu'on puisse s'amuser, ils ne devraient plus tarder. **Déclara Roxanne, lesourire aux lèvres.

James se leva d'un bond sous les regards surpris des autres. Il murmura un « je reviens » à leur intention et monta rapidement dans son dortoir. Il y récupéra une plume et un morceau de parchemin, redescendit dans la salle commune et passa le trou qui menait aux escaliers C'était ça l'idée ! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ? Lui qui était si doué pour les farces n'y avait même pas pensé !

Il se dirigea presque en courant vers la volière, griffonna un message sur son parchemin et attrapa son hiboux

« George Weasley, sur le chemin de Traverse » annonça-t-il à l'adresse du volatile.


	5. Correspondance et préparatifs de la veng

Bonjour ! Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous aller aimé :) Laissez vos impressions !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Correspondance et préparatifs de la vengeance.

POV James

« **James, James, JAMES !**

-**Humrph.**

-**James réveille toi !**

-**Lâche moi Louis.**

-**Bordel James, ça fait quinze fois que je t'appelle ! Il y a ta chouette à la fenêtre. **

-**QUOI ?!** Tu aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! s'exclama James

-**Non mais tu te fous de moi ! J'ai essayé mais tu es pire qu'une marmotte mon vieux !** »

James se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre afin de laisser passer sa chouette sans même prendre le temps de répondre à Louis. _Quand je lui aurais expliqué, il comprendra mon attitude._

Comme il s'y était attendu, elle avait un parchemin accroché à la patte. Son oncle avait dû comprendre l'urgence du message de James car il n'avait même pas pris la peine de changer de parchemin et avait écrit à la suite de son neveu.

_Oncle George, comment vas tu ? _

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire des manières, de toute façon c'est pas ton genre non plus, alors je vais droit au but : j'ai besoin de toi, au plus vite._

_James _

_James,_

_Je vais bien merci, et toi ?_

_Évidemment que je vais t'aider ! Seulement, j'aimerais que tu m'en dises un peu plus, pour que je puisse te trouver LE truc qu'il te faudra._

_Ton oncle George._

James se précipita sur son sac afin de trouver une plume.

«**Tu m'expliques ?** L'interrogea Louis

-**Plus tard **»

_Disons, pour faire simple, que quelqu'un s'est moqué de moi d'une façon que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Weasley, et encore moins d'un Potter. Vu que je suis les deux, je suis dans l'obligation de riposter. _

_Ah, petit détail qui pourrait t'être utile, c'est une fille. Tu vois ? Une raison de plus pour ne pas me laisser faire. _

_J'imagine que cela va de soit, mais je préfère te le demander pour être sûr , est-ce que cette histoire pourrait rester entre nous ? Parce que tu connais maman, je pense pas qu'elle n'apprécierai vraiment et je n'ai pas en prévision de mourir prochainement. _

_Merci beaucoup oncle George, t'es vraiment le meilleur !_

James accrocha son mot à la patte de Mely, sa chouette, et se retourna vers Louis qui l'attendait patiemment.

« **Donc, tu m'expliques ?** Demanda Louis

-**J'ai écrit à Oncle George.**

-**Pour quelle raison ? En général, c'est Roxanne qui s'occupe de lui demander des produits pour nos farces. »**

James se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas relaté à Louis son altercation avec Kate.

« **Oui mais cette fois, c'est plus personnel. »**

Devant l'air interrogateur de Louis, James poursuivit,

**« Hier matin, j'ai, disons, eu un petit problème avec Mongoméry. **

-**Ah je vois, le coup de la grande salle ?**

-**En fait, ça a commencé avant. Elle m'a lâchement jeté un sort quand j'avais le dos tourné à la fin des sélections, d'où mon retard pour le déjeuner**, expliqua James.

-**Mais je croyais que tu rangeais des trucs,** Louis semblait un peu perdu.

-**Bien sûr que non, il n'y avait rien à ranger ! Qui t'a dit ça ?**

-**Kate..**

-**QUOI ?!** Décidément, James se répétait ce matin.

-**Elle nous a dit ça quand elle est revenue du terrain, ça m'a semblé bizarre aussi mais bon, j'ai rien dit,** avant que James l'interrompe en s'indignant, Louis continua, **donc ton hibou pour oncle George concernait ta vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? **

-**Ouais, et elle l'aura pas volée, **marmonna James.

-**Tu lui a demandé quoi exactement ?** Questionna le blond.

-**Rien de précis, juste de me trouver quelque chose pour me venger. **

-**Les prochains jours risquent d'être sympa ! »** s'enthousiasma Louis.

James lui sourit, et ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour leur petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours de botanique.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Mely revint avec la réponse de George.

_Bien sûr que je suis le meilleur ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me jeter des fleurs, je t'ai déjà dit que j'acceptais ! _

_Une fille ?! James, l'heure est grave.. Car comme tu l'as dis, on ne se joue pas d'un Weasley (pour ce qui est des Potter j'en sais rien. J'essaierai avec ton père pour vérifier ton info!) et encore moins quand on est une fille. D'habitude, elles finissent plutôt dans notre lit.. (Ne répète jamais ça à ta tante Angie ni à ta mère si tu veux que je ne dise rien de mon côté ! Enfin non, parce que même si je te dénonce, elles me tueraient pour t'avoir aidé. Donc pour résumer, l'intégralité de cette conversation reste entre nous. ) _

_Je te prépare un petit quelque chose, à vrai dire j'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais tu verras en temps et en heure. _

_Je pense que j'aurai fini d'ici une semaine. _

_En attendant, travaille bien et ne fais pas trop de bêtises... Non je plaisante ! Passe le bonjour à Peeves de ma part !_

James sourit et retint quelques rires durant la lecture de ce message. Son oncle George l'avait toujours énormément fait rire, et ce, depuis qu'il était tout petit. De plus, c'était le confident parfait. Même si James était proche de ses parents, il appréciait réellement d'avoir des oncles et tantes avec qui il pouvait discuter. Pour les confidences et les farces, c'était George et parfois Ron, mais avec ce dernier, il était plus question de quidditch, même si pour ce sujet il y avait toujours Angelina, qui avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et qui avait toujours de bons conseils à lui donner.

De plus, il jouait au même poste qu'elle. Pour les cours, la lecture et la culture, Hermione et Audrey, la femme de son oncle Percy. Avec Charlie, il parlait des dragons, animaux qui le passionnaient. Fleur avait des tonnes de conseils pour plaire à une fille : grâce à elle, il avait compris bien des choses sur la gente féminine. Bill lui apprenait tout un tas de sorts passionnants. C'était avec Percy qu'il parlait le moins. Néanmoins, ce dernier était toujours prêt à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du ministère ou à répondre à ses questions quand James tentait de s'intéresser aux conversations des adultes.

En pensant à sa famille, James se senti bien. Il avait eu la chance de grandir en étant aimé par toute cette belle et grande famille. Jamais il n'échangerait sa place avec un autre parce qu'en plus d'avoir ses parents, ses oncles et tantes, James avait des cousins et des cousines qu'il appréciait beaucoup et des grand-parents extraordinaires qui donnaient de l'amour à toute cette tribu. Et, même s'il gardait ce souhait pour lui, il espérait avoir des enfants, deux ou trois, pour former à son tour une partie de la famille Weasley.

* * *

POV Kate

La semaine qui suivit le samedi des sélections se passa relativement bien. Les premiers devoirs arrivèrent et avec eux, les premières notes. Kate obtenait d'excellents résultats et en était assez fière. Quant à Potter, il semblait avoir oublier l'incident. Il ne venait plus la voir et semblait même avoir oublié son existence. Au début Kate s'en était sentie un peu déroutée. Elle n'avait pas compris le changement soudain de James pourtant, avec ce qu'elle avait fait, elle aurait juré que ce serait pire. Simplement la brune ne savait pas que James préparait sa vengeance avec beaucoup d'attention.

Kate se rendit également à son premier entraînement de quidditch durant cette semaine là. Elle était un peu nerveuse, mais Rose avait le don de trouver les mots juste pour diminuer son stress. Kate se remémora alors sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille.

Durant le premier repas à Poudlard, les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées l'une à côté de l'autre. En face d'elle il y avait eu Molly et Alice . Rose conversait avec elles deux puisque l'une était sa cousine et l'autre une fille d'un ami proche de la famille Weasley, enfin cela Kate l'avait appris plus tard dans la soirée. Elle ne connaissait personne et elle était un peu tétanisée par tout ces gens et le grand château dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle gardait donc le silence. Mais Rose avait réussi à l'inclure dans la conversation. Et même si au début de la soirée, Kate avait été timide, il en avait été autrement lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. A mesure que la soirée passait, Kate se détendit, et elle riait avec les trois autres filles. Puis elles étaient montées dans leur dortoir et Rose et elle avait été placées sur des lits voisins. Le quatre Gryffondor avait parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. Et à partir de cet instant, elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées et Rose était devenue en peu de temps sa plus proche amie, sa confidente, en d'autres termes, sa meilleure amie. Celle qui la comprenait en un coup d'œil, sans même parler. Si l'une allait mal, l'autre le ressentait, si elle stressait, l'autre le savait, et quand l'une des deux était heureuse, elle contaminait immédiatement l'autre de sa bonne humeur. C'était étrange comme sensation mais bien réel.

Le soir de l'entraînement, après les cours, les filles s'étaient donc rendues à leur entraînement. Elles passèrent aux vestiaires se changer et allèrent ensuite sur le terrain. James y était déjà, sur son balais, dans les airs. Quand il vit son équipe arriver, il redescendit sur le terrain. Il n'accorda pas plus d'attention à Kate qu'aux autres membres de l'équipe et fit un petit discours dans lequel il annonça la date du premier match, dans un mois, qui les opposeraient à Serpentard, puis ils commencèrent l'entraînement. Kate se plaça devant ses buts. Elle laissa passer très peu de buts et à chaque fois qu'elle en stoppait un, elle se faisait acclamer par Rose même quand le tir provenait de cette dernière. Si Kate ne connaissait pas aussi bien Rose, elle aurait pu penser que cette fille se réjouissait toujours de tout.

L'entraînement pris fin et ils se dirigèrent tous vers les vestiaires pour se doucher.

« **Eh Mongoméry !** La héla James

-**Oui Potter ?**

-**En fait je préférerais Capitaine, mais bon, comme je crois que tu ne sais pas être aimable et respectueuse avec moi, je vais passer outre.** Kate grimaça et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le vestiaire réservé aux filles quand James la retint par le bras.

-**Ça va je plaisante. Je voulais te féliciter pour ta performance, tu es vraiment douée. Mais avoue quand même que j'ai raison dans ce que j'ai dit. **

-**Attends, je rêve là ! Un compliment de ta part ! Ouah ! **Lui dit Kate s'en prêter attention à la fin de sa phrase.

-**En réalité je t'en fais souvent, tu ne prends pas la peine de les écouter, c'est tout**, lui répondit James avec un sourire malicieux.

-**Certes, mais celui là n'a rien de pervers et ne concerne aucune partie de mon corps.**

-**Ha ha ha. Je sais juste l'admettre quand un joueur est bon. Et je trouve ça important de féliciter les membres de mon équipe. » **Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se rendre dans son vestiaire et Kate en fit de même et se disant que de faire partie de l'équipe de James ne serait pas trop compliqué et que Rose avait raison en disant qu'il ne mélangeait pas le quidditch avec le reste.

Rose et elle retournèrent ensuite au château afin de dîner. Sur le chemin, Amy les rattrapa et les interrompit dans leur discussion.

« **Excusez moi les filles,** commença-t-elle en souriant, **Kate, je dois te donner des heures de retenues.**

**-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Rose. Kate elle ne paraissait pas vraiment étonnée par la nouvelle.

-**Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça simplement parce que Potter te l'a demandé ? **Questionna Kate.

-**Je.. Heu..** bafouilla Amy en rougissant.

-**Il a fait quoi pour que tu acceptes ?** Interrogea la rousse.

-**Il s'est mis à genoux et il m'a supplié**, dit Amy en rougissant,** et puis c'est mon meilleur ami..**

**-Mon cousin, à genoux devant une fille ? Bah on aura tout vu !**

-J**e suis désolée Kate mais...**

**-C'est bon Amy, c'est pas grave,** l'interrompit Kate, **combien d'heures je vais devoir faire pour que **_**Monsieur **_**soit satisfait ?**

**-Deux suffiront. **

**-Je dois les faire quand ? **

**-Lundi prochain, à 19 heures, tu vas devoir nettoyer la salle des trophées. **

**-J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire, **grommela Kate. Amy lui adressa un dernier sourire désolée avant de quitter les deux filles. **Rose, je déteste ton cousin.**

**-Je sais Kat'. »**

Les jours qui avaient suivi étaient passés à une vitesse folle pour Kate. Les devoirs s'accumulaient et elle passait ses soirées et ses heures libres à les rédiger en compagnie de Rose, Alice et Molly. Elles s'octroyaient tout de même quelques poses pour passer du temps avec leur Serpentard préférés.

Le lundi soir, Kate se rendit donc à sa retenue. Elle passa les deux heures à astiquer les trophées qui se trouvaient dans la salle sous la surveillance du concierge. Elle s'arrêtait parfois sur certain noms qu'elle pouvait lire sur les trophées.

Quand elle remonta dans la salle commune, elle vit James qui était installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il se leva quand il la vit entrer et alla à sa rencontre. Avant qu'il prenne la parole, Kate entama la conversation :

**« Je crois qu'on est quitte maintenant. Satisfait ?**

**-En partie.**

**-Il te faut quoi de plus ? J'ai passé deux heures à nettoyer des foutus trophées que personne ne va jamais voir, tu devrais être heureux. **

**-Oh mais je le suis. Mais pas entièrement. Je crois que tu as oublié un petit quelque chose.** Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'air diabolique qu'arborait Potter et soudain la mémoire lui revint.

-**Ah... Les sélections ?**

**-Parfaitement. Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas oublié. Car moi je n'oublie pas, j'y pense assez souvent en fait.** James lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre, **Bonne nuit Mongoméry, peut-être que tu devrais dormir que d'un œil ! » **

Sur ce il s'éloigna vers les marches qui menaient à son dortoir. Kate monta elle aussi dans son dortoir. Elle repensait aux paroles de James et elle s'endormit en se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait.

Un samedi matin, quand Kate et ses trois amies descendirent de leur dortoir après une grasse matinée bien méritée, elles trouvèrent un petit troupeau d'élèves, qui comme elles avaient profité de leur matinée pour se reposer, devant le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. Elles s'approchèrent donc à leur tour. Sur le panneau était affiché la date de la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle aurait lieu une semaine après leur match de quidditch.

En se rendant à la Grande Salle, Kate se dit que sa sixième année se passait pour le moment à merveille, hormis les deux heures de retenues. Seulement elle ne se doutait pas que ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps...


	6. Vengeance

_Bonjour ! :) Voilà le cinquième chapitre où James met sa vengeance à exécution ! J'espère que vous aller aimer :) Laisser moi vos impressions ! :D  
_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Vengeance

POV Kate

Kate se trouvait allongée sur son lit. Elle pleurait, de tristesse comme de rage. Elle allait tuer cet imbécile. Rose était à ses côtés, Molly et Alice aussi, mais elles, elles n'avaient pas les mots pour que Kate se calme. Sa meilleure amie lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui assurant que ça n'était pas grave, que tout le monde oublierait vite. Mais non, non ils n'oublieraient pas vite, ils n'oublieraient pas, et ils lui en voudraient.

* * *

Plus tôt dans la journée.

Kate se leva de bonne humeur. Elle passa à la salle de bain et rejoint Rose pour aller déjeuner. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à déjeuner. Les deux filles discutaient tellement qu'elles ne remarquèrent même pas James et ses amis qui s'étaient assis près d'elles, c'est seulement quand Molly et Alice étaient arrivées qu'elles avaient stoppé leur conversation.

**« Je pense que je vais me couper les cheveux, ça serait mieux non ?** Demanda Molly en regardant son reflet dans le dos de la petite cuillère.

**-Je suis d'accord, cette coupe est affreuse et puis...** Kate s'interrompit brusquement. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ?

**-Pardon ?** Vu le regard meurtrier de Molly, elle l'avait bien dit.

**-Je... Désolée.. Je..**

**-Tu penses vraiment que ma coupe est affreuse ? **

**-Non, bien sûr que non.. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas dire ça...**

**-Ouais, mais tu l'as dit.** Molly se leva brusquement et quitta la table des Gryffondor. Les gens les plus proches des filles regardaient Kate, surpris.

**-Kat', pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? **Souffla Rose.

**-Je... Je sais pas... Je ne le pense pas, je te promets Rose, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...**

Kate ne comprenait pas, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?

**-Je pense qu'on devrait aller en cours »** dit soudainement Alice, mettant fin au silence pesant qui régnait entre les trois Gryffondor.

Kate essaya de ne plus penser à l'incident et d'ignorer le regard noir de Molly qui se trouvait à la table derrière elle. Elle finirait par oublier.

A l'heure de la pause, les quatre filles se rendirent dans la cour du château, il ne faisait pas trop froid et elles voulaient donc profiter de l'air extérieur. Molly s'efforçait d'ignorer Kate et l'atmosphère était lourd. Kate aperçu Albus et Scorpius venir vers elles et elle soupira de soulagement.

**« Al ! Scorp' !**S'exclama-t-elle

**-Salut, vous allez bien.**

**-Oui, et toi ?** Seul Rose avait répondu, Molly ne parlait pas, Kate baissait les yeux et Alice se sentait mal à l'aise.

**-Pas trop mal. Alors vos entraînements se passent bien ? Vous êtes au point ? Parce qu'on ne vous fera pas de cadeau durant le match !** Sourit Albus.

**-Albus, tu crois vraiment que vous avez une chance de gagner ? Notre trio de poursuiveurs est impressionnant, nos batteurs vont sûrement envoyer plus d'un joueur à l'infirmerie. Quand à Amy, elle est bien meilleure que toi !** Débita Kate.

**-Je... Mais.. Enfin...** Albus rougissait.

**-Oh Scorpius, c'était la dernière robe qu'il y avait dans ton armoire ? Non parce qu'elle est vraiment à chier.**

**-Kate ! C'est quoi ton problème ce matin ? **S'insurgea Rose.

**-Je.. Oh non, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Je veux dire, c'est pas mon imagination ? Je comprends pas... Je te jure Rose...**

**-La première fois je veux bien, mais là Kat', merde, tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire à Al ? Qu'il jouait comme une merde ! Tu es qui pour lui parler comme ça ? Ça fait un mois que tu es dans l'équipe et tu te sens plus ? Et puis elle a quoi la robe de Scorpius ? Hein ? Elle est très bien ! **

**-Rose... Attend... **

**-Non Kate, je n'attends pas. Ma meilleure amie n'est pas méchante et n'a pas la grosse tête. Si jamais tu la vois, fait moi signe. A plus Kate. »** Sur ce, Rose, accompagnée de Molly, Alice, Albus et Scorpius s'en allèrent en laissant Kate en larmes et désemparée.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait enfin ? Jamais elle n'avait eu des propos méchants envers les autres et encore moins avec ses amis. Jamais. Bien sûr que non elle ne pensait pas que Molly avait une coupe de merde, qu'Albus ne savait pas jouer au quidditch et que la robe de Scorpius était à chier. Les cheveux de Molly étaient beaux, ils avaient juste besoin d'être raccourcis un peu. Albus avait hérité du talent de son père, alors oui il jouait comme un dieu au quidditch. Et les parents de Scorpius lui offrait le meilleur, sa robe était parfaite, comme les autres. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Si elle y avait pensé, elle aurait pu croire que ça lui avait échappé, mais non, elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

C'est le cœur lourd que Kate s'était levée de son banc pour aller en cours de métamorphose. Aucun de ses amis ne lui avait adressé la parole. Elle n'avait pas mangé le midi et avait évité tout le monde. Elle avait seulement accepté la présence de Jonas qui l'avait retrouvé assise dans le parc en début d'après midi. Il s'était installé à côté d'elle et l'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter qu'il soit là...

**« Tu ne trouves pas que Potter, James je veux dire, est sexy ?** _QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là ! Oh putain, non, non, non, j'ai pas pu dire ça..._

_-_**T'es pas sérieuse Kate là ? Tu me dis ça, à moi ? Est-ce que tu te souviens qu'on sort ensemble ? **

**-Je... Non, non, je ne suis pas sérieuse, c'était... une blague. **_Oh bah oui tiens, comme si il allait gobé ça ! _

_-_**Les autres avaient pas tord en fait... Je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui, mais il vaudrait mieux que ça passe. **Répondit froidement Jonas,** reviens me voir quand tu déballeras plus des conneries pareil, enfin si c'est ce que tu veux, peut-être que tu préfère Potter...  
**

**-Jo' attends." **Mais c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà éloigné, la laissant seule, comme l'avait fait ses amis plutôt dans la journée. Elle se sentait mal, mal et stupide. Sa meilleure amie, ses amis et maintenant son petit-ami. Elle perdait tout, et en un temps record.

Kate se dit que sa journée ne pourrait pas être pire, mais elle s'était trompée. Le pire de sa journée fut en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, avec le professeur préféré de Kate, Madame Garner. Cette dernière s'était approchée de Kate et avait regardé son élève exécuter son sort de défense avec excellence.

**« C'est parfait Kate ! **

**-Merci Madame. Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas vous habiller comme ça, ça vous vieilli. Et le chignon ne vous va pas du tout.**

**-Je ne te permets pas Kate ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et deux heures de retenue. **

**-Hé merde ! **S'exclama Kate.

**-Je retire 10 points de plus pour grossièreté. Je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à la fin du cours Kate. »**

A la fin du cours, Kate se précipita dans le parc. Elle n'avait plus cours, et elle ne comptait pas aller manger. Cette histoire aurait fait le tour du château d'ici là. Kate pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était accroupie près du lac, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle pris donc son courage à deux mains, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, et remonta dans la tour de sa maison. Kate ressenti un poids énorme dans son ventre avant de franchir le portrait de la grande dame.

**« Alors, il paraît que vous avez dévoilé le fond de votre pensée toute le journée ?** Demanda le portrait après que Kate lui ai donné le mot de passe.

**-Oh ça va hein. »** Avant que la grosse n'est pu répliqué, elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle commune.

Quand elle fut rentrée, le silence se fit dans la salle. Kate se sentie d'avantage nauséeuse et entreprit de monter directement dans son dortoir.

**« Alors Mongoméry, tu as passé une bonne journée ?** _Merde, Potter, il manquait plus que ça._

**-A chier. T'es content ? **

**-Énormément oui.** Kate ne sut pas immédiatement ce qui lui permit de comprendre. Était-ce le sourire machiavélique que James arborait ou ses yeux pétillants ? Dans tous les cas, une lumière venait de s'allumer dans son cerveau.

**-C'est toi ? **Tous les élèves présents dans la pièce les regardaient et attendaient avidement la suite.

**-Pardon ?** Demanda James s'en se départir de son sourire.

**-C'est toi qui as fait ça.** Cette fois Kate en était sûre.

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais t'exprimer plus clairement, je ne te suis pas.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? **

**-Je t'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce pour que tu sois un peu plus franche avec ceux qui t'entourent. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien.** Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de sourire parce que Kate allait finir par perdre son sang froid.

**-Tu sais très bien que ce que j'ai dit était faux. **

**-Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle sinon. **Le sang de Kate ne fit qu'un tour.

**-KATE NON !** Le bras de Rose arrêta juste à temps celui de Kate, un peu plus et James se retrouvait avec un magnifique œil au beurre noir. **Kate, calme toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine.** C'est fou ce que la voix de Rose pouvait détendre Kate.

**-Tu as raison. Mais on n'en restera pas là Potter. Tu as déclaré la guerre, et je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.**

**-Tant mieux, le jeu n'en serait que plus amusant. »**

Avant de tuer Potter, Kate se précipita dans son dortoir, Rose, Molly et Alice sur les talons, et s'effondra sur son lit, en pleurs, pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

POV James.

_Oncle George,_

_Ta potion fait des miracles. _

_Encore merci._

_James_

**« T'as pas l'impression d'y être allé un peu fort là ?**

**-Oh Louis ça va ! Détend toi un peu. Elle a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. » **James était remonté dans son dortoir, Louis à sa suite, après avoir reçu un regard meurtrier de la part de Molly et une mine dégoûtée d'Alice. De ça, James s'en fichait. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus de peine avait été le regard de Rose. Il n'était pas rempli de haine, de colère ou de dégoût, non les beaux yeux bleus de sa cousine étaient gâchés par un immense voile de déception. Décevoir sa famille, c'est ce que James s'efforçait d'éviter depuis qu'il avait compris le sens de ce mot.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, il devait d'abord savourer sa vengeance. Il avait réussi à pousser Kate à bout cette fois. Et quelque part, il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle lui réservait.

**« Tu sais que c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va tomber amoureuse de toi ? **

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Arrête James, ça saute aux yeux que tu es amoureux. Pour toi ce n'est pas un simple jeu de lui courir après. C'est plus que ça, tu la vois autrement que les autres filles. **

**-Tu délires Louis. **Comment son cousin avait-il pu comprendre ?

**-Jamie, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je continuais de croire que tu as des sentiments pour elle. **

**-Arrête Louis.**

**-Te fatigue pas vieux. Sinon, tu lui as donné quoi exactement ?**

**-Une potion que George m'a envoyé. Je lui ai versé dans son verre ce matin quand elle parlait avec Rose. **

**-Elle n'a rien vu ? **Questionna Louis, impressionné.

**-Rien du tout !**

**-Je dois reconnaître que tu as bien joué. **Répondit le blond en souriant.** Alors elle a fait quoi comme dégâts cette potion ? **

**-Elle a fait dire à Mongoméry quelques trucs pas sympa du tout et complètement faux à ses amis. Mais le mieux reste ce qu'elle a dit à Madame Garner ! **

**-J'ai entendu ça dans les couloirs, je crois que ça a fait le tour du château ! **

**-Imagine un peu la tête de la prof !**

**-Surtout que ça venait de son élève favorite ! »**

Les deux garçons parlèrent encore un bon moment avant de s'endormir. James ne regrettait pas son acte. Il avait prévenu Kate qu'il se vengerait, elle aurait dû se méfier d'avantage plutôt que de croire qu'elle était intouchable.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du courrier, James reçu deux lettres. La première était de George.

_James_

_Je suis content que mon génie ai pu t'aider ! Il faudra que tu me décrives précisément ce qu'il s'est produit ! Je pense que je vais mettre la potion en vente bientôt !_

_Oncle George._

La seconde lettre ne présageait rien de bon. James pu reconnaître l'écriture de son père dès les premiers mots du message.

_James, _

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Rose ce matin. Elle me disait que tu t'étais conduit comme « le pire des connards » pour reprendre ces mots. _

_Elle estime que s'est à toi de m'expliquer pourquoi elle t'injurie comme ça. Alors j'attends ta réponse, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois sincère et que tu ne me caches rien. _

_Je n'ai pas mis ta mère au courant. Mais elle finira par l'apprendre. J'espère donc pour toi que ce n'est pas trop grave mais j'en doute, Rose n'est pas du genre à insulter les gens sans raison et encore moins les membres de sa famille._

_Papa._

Quand James releva les yeux, il croisa ceux de Rose. Elle avait l'air assez satisfaite d'elle. Et à cet instant précis, James détestait sa cousine, le balancer à son père était vraiment un coup bas.

Louis qui avait lu par dessus son épaule pris la parole.

**« Ca aurait pu être pire.**

**-Pire que de le dire à mon père ?**

**-Oui, le dire à ta mère. »** Effectivement, Rose aurait pu en parler à Ginny mais elle n'était pas aussi ès tout, Kate était sa meilleure amie, elle voulait juste qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait, pas qu'il en meurt.


	7. Le match de quidditch

Bonsoir ! Chapitre six enfin en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, les choses évolues un peu ! Je vous laisse découvrir ça. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à en laisser pour ce chapitre ! :)

PS : Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux mais il y en a toujours qui restent !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le match de quidditch.

POV James

Durant les jours qui suivirent la vengeance de James, ce dernier se senti merveilleusement bien. Oh bien sûr il devait faire face aux regards noirs de Kate et de Rose mais ce n'était rien comparé à la satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant la belle brune au plus mal quand elle était remontée dans son dortoir sans comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là.

Des remords ? Non il n'en éprouvait aucun. Louis lui disait que cette vengeance ne ferait qu'éloigner Kate de James mais lui pensait que ce serait tout l'inverse. Kate lui en voudrait, longtemps et elle lui ferait payer, c'était sur. Elle avait bien trop de fierté pour ce laisser faire. James riposterait et ainsi de suite. Même si Kate le détestait elle lui accorderait au moins un peu d'importance. Et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui importait à James.

Le matin du match qui devait opposer les Gryffondor aux Serpentard, James se réveilla tôt. En compagnie de Louis, Roxanne et Amy, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La matinée passa rapidement et ils retournèrent à midi dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Comme la coutume le voulait, ils s'installèrent avec le reste de l'équipe. James était tellement concentré sur le match qu'il ne prêtait attention ni à ses coéquipiers qui discutaient entre eux ni aux Serpentard qui les sifflaient. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini leur repas, James se leva et le reste de l'équipe suivit.

Ils se rendirent dans les vestiaires, James se changea en silence et se tourna ensuite vers son équipe pour faire son habituel discours.

« **Bien. C'est le premier match de l'équipe, il va falloir assurer. Je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur. Si on applique les même techniques que pendant les entraînements, on devrait bien s'en sortir. Amy, tu ne lâches pas le vif des yeux, te laisses pas distraire. Louis, Roxanne, visez essentiellement les batteurs et Albus, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit lui qui attrape le vif mais évitez quand même de trop l'amocher, ma mère ne serait pas vraiment ravie. Rose et Lily, on essaye de se faire un maximum de passes et dès que l'un d'entre nous en a l'occasion, il tire. Kate si tu laisses passer le moins de souafles possible, alors tout ira bien.**

-**James, t'es au courant que tu nous répètes la même chose à chaque entraînement et que de toute façon, on sait tous ce qu'on a à faire. **Fit remarquer Roxanne

-**Roxy, je sais, mais ça coûte rien de le redire. Bon, bonne chance à tous. **Alors que l'équipe se dispersait une dernière fois avant qu'ils n'entrent sur le terrain, James retint sa gardienne par le bras. **Kate ?**

-**Quoi ? Une remarque sarcastique avant de rentrer sur le terrain ? Un reproche ? Ou tu as peut-être trouver un nouveau truc pour me faire chier ?**

**-Non, enfin peut-être que si tu continues à me parler comme ça je pourrais m'arranger. Mais là je voulais juste de dire, en bon capitaine que je suis, de ne pas trop stresser. Si tu joues comme aux entraînements, tout ira bien. Et même, c'est ton premier match, alors si c'est pas parfait c'est pas grave. **

**-Euh... Merci... **Répondit Kate s'en vraiment comprendre pourquoi James était aussi... gentil.

**-Ne prends pas cet air choqué, on sait tous les deux que je ne t'aurais jamais parlé comme ça en dehors du vestiaire ou du terrain. » **Sur ce, il lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de récupérer son balais et de se diriger vers la sortie du vestiaire.

Les membres de deux équipes enfourchèrent leur balais, les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, non sans essayer de broyer celle de l'autre, et le match commença.

Scorpius et les deux autres attrapeurs de Serpentard ne faisaient pas le poids face à James, Rose et Lily qui avaient le souafle les trois quart du temps et une coordination parfaite. Cependant leur gardien était plutôt doué et ils manquèrent tous trois pas mal de tir. Les Gryffondor menaient tout de même de plus de cent points à zéro au bout d'une heure de match. Dès que les Serpentard avaient l'occasion de marquer, le souafle arrivait tout droit dans les mains de Kate qui ne laissait passer aucun tir.

C'est au bout de deux heures de jeu que Amy repéra le vif d'or. Elle fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'Albus du fait que ce dernier se trouvait à l'opposer du terrain. Au coup de sifflet final, Gryffondor avait remporté son premier match de la saison.

POV Kate.

Le coup de sifflet final venait de retentir. Amy faisait le tour du terrain avec le vif dans la main. Kate n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réussi à arrêter tous les tirs. Elle se sentait vraiment fière. Elle partie rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui venaient d'atterrir. Elle eu à peine le temps de poser un pieds à terre que déjà Rose et Lily s'étaient jetées sur elle pour la féliciter. Elle alla ensuite voir Amy et se félicitèrent mutuellement pour leur performance, vint ensuite Roxanne et Louis qui semblaient réellement impressionnés. Quand Kate croisa le regard de James, elle put y voir de la fierté, de l'admiration et du bonheur. Le sourire qui lui adressa confirma tous ce que ses yeux laissaient paraître et Kate senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique. C'était le premier sourire aussi franc qu'elle pouvait voir sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de moquerie, pas de drague, non juste du pur bonheur. Elle se laissa contaminer par ce sourire et lui rendit, elle y fit passer toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait. Elle éclata de rire en voyant que James rougissait mais son sourire et l'expression de ses yeux étaient intact. _Il est mignon quand il rougit... Oula, ça ne va pas de penser ça ! Mais bon faut bien avouer que... Non, non, non ! Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?!_

L'équipe se rendit ensuite aux vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer. En sortant, Kate aperçu Jonas, Albus et Scorpius remonter vers le château. Rose fut plus rapide qu'elle et interpella les garçons. Seul Scorpius s'arrêta.

**« Faites pas attention, ils sont vachement vexés d'avoir perdu. Jo' s'en veut parce qu'il n'a pas osé envoyer un cognard sur Kate et Al parce qu'il était à l'autre bout du terrain quand Jordan a vu le vif. Pour couronner le tout, notre capitaine leur a passé un sacré savon. Mais t'en fais pas Kat', **rajouta-il en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille, **ça leur passera vite. **

**-Oui, c'est la même chose chaque année, **expliqua Rose.

**-Et puis j'imagine que Jonas m'en veut encore pour l'autre jour non ?** Questionna Kate

**-Un peu oui, Al et moi avons essayé de le raisonner mais il reste convaincu que tu penses réellement que Potter est sexy**, répondit Scorpius, **mais c'est pareil, ça finira par lui passer. Enfin il faut avouer que tu paraissais vraiment sérieuse...**

**-Scorp', on en a déjà parlé, c'est cette foutu potion qui m'a fait dire toutes ces choses, je n'en pensais pas un mot, je te le jure. **

**-Je sais bien, mais tu connais Jonas, il est tellement jaloux de Potter que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase comme on dit ! Bon je vous laisse aller fêter votre victoire dans votre salle commune. A plus ! **

**-Tu crois vraiment que ça lui passera ? **Demanda Kate d'une toute petite voix.

**-Bien sûr Kate ! Te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant, profite plutôt de la soirée. » **Tenta de la rassurer Rose.**  
**

Kate retrouva un peu le sourire en rentrant dans sa salle commune. Tous les Gryffondor acclamèrent les deux joueuses et elles furent félicitées de toute part. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un petit buffet rempli de bières-au-beurre et de gâteaux. Kate réussi à y accéder tant bien que mal. Elle allait attraper une boisson quand elle heurta une main qui voulait la même bouteille qu'elle.

**« Oh pardon... **commença-t-elle. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur le visage de James qui avait reprit son sourire taquin, **ah non en fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit.** Lui dit-elle en ayant un sourire en coin qui faisait pourtant parti de ceux qu'utilisaient James en temps normal.

-**Fais attention Mongoméry, tu sais de quoi je suis capable.** Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**-Ah non Potter, c'est moi qui te dois une vengeance et pas l'inverse. **

**-Ah je pensais que tu avais oublier. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserve. **

**-Ne me sous-estime pas. Et puis je ne pouvais pas me venger avant le match, tu es tout de même mon coéquipier et je voulais qu'on gagne. **

**-C'est loyal, je trouve ça étonnant de ta part !** James fit semblant d'être choqué et pour toute réponse Kate lui tira la langue. **En tout cas,** reprit-il en ayant retrouvé son sérieux, **je ne regrette pas de t'avoir pris dans l'équipe, tu es très douée**.

-**Arrête un peu Potter, tu vas me faire rougir, et puis tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois de la journée que tu es sympa avec moi ?**

**-Ah oui, je devrais faire attention sinon ça risque de devenir une habitude ! Mais je croyais que quand quelqu'un nous faisait un compliment, il fallait le remercier.**

**-Donc tu t'attends à ce que je te dises merci ? Je sais pas... Peut-être quand j'aurais accompli ma vengeance mais sûrement pas avant ! » **Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire et Kate partie rejoindre Rose, Molly et Alice qui l'attendaient plus loin.

**« Le courant passe bien avec James ce soir. Il me semble pourtant que tu voulais l'étriper il y a peine une semaine. **Fit remarquer Rose.

**-Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, c'est l'euphorie du match, j'en veux toujours à ton cousin et ce jusqu'à ce que je me sois venger. **

**-A ce propos, tu comptes faire quoi ? **Demanda Alice.

**-J'ai ma petite idée. **

**-Qui est ? **Questionna Molly.

**-Vous le saurez en temps utile. Pas la peine de poser d'autres questions,** rajouta Kate en voyant que Rose s'apprêtait à répliquer,** j'ai dit, en temps utile. » **

POV James

La soirée battait son plein. James se sentait bien. D'une part parce qu'ils avaient remporté le match et de l'autre parce que Kate lui avait adressé un des ces sourires, ceux qui faisaient chavirer le cœur de James et pour qui il aurait vendu père et mère. Peut-être même son frère et sa sœur. Enfin peu importe, quand il l'avait regardé à la fin du match, elle resplendissait malgré ses cheveux en bataille à cause du vent et sa tenue de quidditch qui ne la mettait pas en valeur. Mais son regard pétillait, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, par le froid, par l'adrénaline. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit à personne, et elle, elle lui avait donner un des ses plus beaux sourires. Son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. Et puis il avait rougit, trahissant son plaisir, elle avait rit, et lui, lui il était aux anges depuis ce moment là. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses amis l'interrompent dans ses belles pensées.

**« Alors, heureux capitaine ? **L'interrogea Amy

**-Et pas qu'un peu ! La saison est bien partie.** Sourit James

**-Pas que la saison hein ?** Lui chuchota Louis. **Je t'ai vu discuter avec Kate tout à l'heure. Et elle te souriait, à toi ! Une première non ? **

**-Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, c'est juste la victoire qui la rend comme ça. Demain, tout redeviendra normal, mais au moins, j'aurai un souvenir auquel je pourrais repenser. **

**-Vous parlez de quoi ?** Demanda Roxanne, suspicieuse.

**-De la tête d'Albus quand Amy a attrapé le vif. » **répondit précipitamment Louis. Si James n'avait pas su réellement sur quoi portait leur conversation, il aurait cru Louis sans problèm. _Il a un don pour le mensonge !_

James remercia intérieurement Louis de toute ses forces. Si son cousin avait révélé leur conversation à Roxanne et Amy, elles ne l'auraient jamais lâcher. Oui James courait après Kate depuis un bon bout de temps, mais jamais il n'avait officiellement dit « je l'aime » et jamais il ne le dirait. Pas tant qu'elle ne s'intéresserait pas à lui du moins. Tout le monde dans l'école savait que Kate plaisait à James, c'était de notoriété public, mais personne ne savait que James Potter pouvait avoir des sentiments pour une fille, et encore moins pour la jolie Kate. Roxanne et Amy devaient sûrement se douter de quelque chose, mais James ne leur avait jamais dit clairement et de ce fait elles ne lui en avaient jamais parlé. Il préférait que les choses se passent comme ça. Mais ça ne posait pas de problème à James que Louis soit au courant. De toute façon, son cousin le connaissait mieux que son propre frère et il savait garder un secret. La preuve, ça faisait trois ans qu'il se taisait.

James fut une fois de plus tiré de ses rêveries mais cette fois-ci ce fut par Lily.

« **Salut.** Commença-t-elle.

**-Tiens tu te souviens que j'existe ?** Plaisanta James surprit que sa sœur vienne le trouver alors qu'ils se parlaient peu quand ils étaient à l'école.

**-J'ai remarqué que tu avais discuter avec Kate.** Répondit-elle sans faire attention à la réplique de son frère.

**-Oui, il y a un problème à ça ?** Questionna-t-il.

**-Non, aucun. **

**-Si il n'y en avait pas, tu ne serais pas venu me voir, et ma petite rouquine préférée ne sait pas mentir. **

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça James.**

**-Sinon quoi ?** La taquina-t-il.

**-Maman m'a appris un sortilège de chauve-furie très efficace.**

**-Ok, ok _Lily_. Donc pourquoi tu es venu ? **

**-Tu l'aime bien Kate hein ?**

**-C'est quoi cette question ? **

**-Je sais pas. Une question comme ça. **

**-Lily, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu as une idée derrière la tête, donc je te repose la question : pourquoi tu me demande ça ? **

**-Tu savais qu'elle avait un petit-ami ? **Interrogea sa sœur sans répondre à la question précédente.

**-Je... Quoi ? Mais enfin, n'importe quoi Lily, tu débloques. Avec qui veux-tu qu'elle sorte ?**

**-Je ne débloque pas. Je l'ai vu pas plus tard que ce matin entrain d'embrasser Nott. **

**-Nott ? Jonas Nott, de Serpentard ?**

**-Ouaip'. **

**-Mais ça fait combien de temps ?**

**-Je sais pas du tout, mais du coup je me disais que si tu l'aimais _vraiment_ bien, tu devrais laisser tomber, elle est déjà prise. » **Et Lily laissa son frère seul dans la surprise, la déception et la tristesse la plus total.

Mais bordel, c'était quoi ce creux dans son ventre ? Un creux ? Non en fait c'était un gouffre. James avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Une fille de quatrième année vint l'aborder mais James l'envoya balader et il se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans son dortoir, sans prêter attention aux gens qui l'interpellaient. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : disparaître sous sa couette.


End file.
